


The Zoe Eye!

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Humor, Inspired by..., Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Davi warned his friends about the Zoe Eye.
Relationships: Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez
Kudos: 1





	The Zoe Eye!

Everyone was decorating for the Miracle City Annual Valentine's Day dance.

Manny sighed in relief

Frida walked to Manny

"Happy Valentine's day"

Manny opens a present revealing a white guitar with pink and red hearts.

Manny began to play a happy tune on a guitar.

Manny said "Whoa thanks Frida"

Zoe gasped

Crows cawing

Zoe began to do a angry crow stare.

Davi realized something

Davi said "Oh no it's the Zoe eye whoever brings bad luck whereever she goes!"


End file.
